Piyamada y Truenos
by Lyderning
Summary: De alguna forma logró que solo el pueda ir a la piyamada de GoGo. Después de algunos problemas se desata una tormenta mientras ven una película de terror, Hiro se verá metido en una prueba de hombría.
1. Chapter 1

De alguna forma logró que todos dijeran que no podían ir, hasta consiguió que Baymax se quedara ¿Cómo? Le dijo que su salud mejoraría si veía todos los capítulos de Pokemon. Miraba ansioso por la ventanilla como se acercaban a aquella casa no tan grande como la Fred de tres pisos con un peculiar diseño. Parecía que saltaba en el asiento de co-piloto, al escuchar el ruido de los resortes su Tía dirigió su vista hacia el niño.

— ¿Nervioso por tu cita, Romeo?

Hiro salió de su burbuja y dejó de saltar para quedarse quieto en su lugar

— No es una cita. — afirmó mirando al frente pero emocionándose cuando vio la casa de GoGo

— Detecto un aumento en los latidos de tu corazón, diagnostico: nerviosismo. — comentó la Tía Cass imitando a Baymax. Hiro se sobresaltó, ella se rió. — Que ternurita, el primer amor de mi pequeño Hiro. Pero… ¿una mujer dos años mayor que tú? Eres un picaron— chilló pellizcándole las mejillas una vez que estacionó

Hiro bajó del auto luego de darle un abrazo, su cara estaba roja. Antes de darse cuenta estaba frente a la puerta de GoGo escuchando otra canción en japonés. Sabiendo de que GoGo no le atendería por la puerta le dio la vuelta a la casa para entrar por el garaje, pero extrañamente estaba cerrado. Hiro se sorprendió, pero no hizo más que abrir la puerta.

— ¿GoGo? Soy yo… eh, Hiro— anunció cerrando la puerta tras de él. Caminó por el taller mirando debajo del auto negro con la palabra _Lightning _pero no había nada.

Siguió ojeando, ¿debajo de algún otro auto? no, ¿dentro de algún otro auto? no, ¿detrás de la moto de diez años antes de que él naciera pero que ella cuida como diamante y le da un golpe cada vez que le dice "vejestorio"?, no. Atravesó el living sin señal de GoGo, subió las escaleras y comenzó a abrir puerta por puerta mirando el perímetro.

Un sonido del cristal rompiéndose seguido de un grito ahogado le llamó la atención en el último cuarto del pasillo. Corrió hasta allí y abrió la puerta sin miramiento.

GoGo lo miró sorprendida mientras sostenía una toalla que le llegaba hasta el muslo. El color rojo no tardó en inundar la cara de ambos

— ¡HIRO HAMADA TIENES TRES SEGUNDOS PARA SALIR DE AQUÍ!— le gritó GoGo cubriéndose lo más que pudo

Hiro salió corriendo a hasta el living.

…

GoGo levantó una ceja recuperando su seriedad habitual. Hiro se acomodó en sillón intentado parecer tranquilo.

— Si sabes que cancelé la piyamada ¿verdad?

Hiro se quedó callado

Cuando Baymax se quedó solo en casa de Hiro…

"_¡Pikachu impactrueno!"_

" _¡PII! ¡KAA! ¡CHUU!"_

— Al parecer Pikachu no evoluciona como los otros Pokémon, ¿Estará enfermo?—se dijo Baymax mientras acariciaba a ese gato gordo. A unos metros de él sonó el teléfono de Hiro

Baymax miró hacia la cómoda levantó el brazo e intentó tomarlo pero no llegaba. Miró al gato entre sus brazos y lo dejó en el suelo, se levantó luego de un tambaleo y cogió el teléfono. Allí en la pantalla se hallaba escrito

"_Hiro, hoy no habrá piyamada. Estoy ocupada con un proyecto" _

**Otro fic HiroGo, ¿qué dicen? Dejen Reviews, y sí: se conecta con "Seis Grandes Historias" **


	2. Chapter 2

**He estado ausente durante mucho tiempo. Pero igual he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de BH6. **

Capitulo II: Tormenta.

Alguien alguna vez dijo "La tercera es la vencida", pero para Hiro este dicho se transformaba en: "Haz lo mismo hasta que funcione".

Los repetidos sonidos del tono del teléfono ya se habían grabado en la memoria de Hiro, al igual que ciertas marcas en la piel provocadas por el cordón del teléfono de pared de la cocina. Suspiró y miró a GoGo quien se encontraba de espaldas leyendo una revista sobre motocicletas mientras escuchaba música en un alto volumen. Hiro se sonrojó al recordar cuando entró al baño -accidentalmente- y - casualmente- GoGo recién había salido de bañarse envuelta en una toalla que apenas le llegaba al muslo. El terror lo había contaminado completamente cuando escuchó el eco de las zapatillas VANS de GoGo bajar por la escalera. Una pelea interna se desató en su cabeza sobre si debía voltearse a ver si tenía sus discos en las manos. Finalmente ella relajadamente se sentó; le explicó la situación y le ofreció que igual podía quedarse a ver alguna película, pero él negó y optó por llamar a su Tía para que vaya a buscarlo, ya que el proyecto con el que ella estaba ocupada era el mejorar los motores de sus autos por lo cual todos estaban casi completamente desmantelados.

Regresó a la realidad cuando escuchó la voz de Baymax.

— _Hiro, te agradará saber que voy por la quinta temporada de Pokemon_

— Ya, ya. — Hiro rodó los ojos— Espera, ¿Cómo viste catorce temporadas en media hora?

— _Lo veo en velocidad supersónica para poder verlo más rápido_. — Contestó— _Detecto cierto extraño tono en tu voz, te escanearé. _

— ¡No me escanees!

— _Escaneo completo._

— Oh, maldición— susurró Hiro tapándose los ojos

— _Cuando empieza la pubertad las chicas comienzan a verse más interesantes para ti y…_

— ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a…!— GoGo giró levemente la cabeza, Hiro ahogó un grito y comenzó a susurrar sin quitarle la vista de encima. — ¡No es _eso_! Pásame a la tía Cass

— _Enseguida._

Hiro comenzó a tamborear los dedos sobre la pared, unos segundos después escuchó la voz de la Tía Cass a través del teléfono.

— _¿Hola Hiro? ¿Pasó algo?_

— Emm, si quería pedirte si podías…

— _¿Te vuelves, Romeo?__—_preguntó en burla— _¿Te has acobardado?, no hay problema si quieres que te vaya a buscar, justo estamos en una reunión con las chicas y estamos viendo películas románticas y- _

— ¡Si podías decirle a Baymax que descargue todos los videojuegos de Pokemon a su base de datos!— interrumpió con una nerviosa sonrisa.

— _Oh, ¿con que eso era? hump_— murmuró divertida, — _Bien, bien se lo diré. Hasta mañana Hiro_

— Ja, ja… Hasta mañana Tía Cass…

Colgó lentamente y caminó hasta GoGo quien estaba viendo unas cajas de películas en _Blue-Ray_. Se sentó a su lado y, mirando al televisor, dijo: — Creo que aceptaré esa invitación tuya.

GoGo le sonrió torcidamente— Bien, veamos "El Conjuro"

Hiro pareció tensarse.

— ¿Qué pasa?— miró como Hiro se incorporaba— ¿No te gustan las películas de terror? Si quieres puedo poner otra cosa…

— ¡No!— Hiro bajó su tono al ver como ella levantaba una ceja. — Digo… me _encantan_ las películas de terror

— ¿Seguro?, acabo de comprar _Furious 7_ y…

— Nah— movió una mano delante de ella despreocupado. — La veamos, debe de estar estupenda.

GoGo asintió no muy segura y le puso _Play_ a la película. Hiro dio un saltito.

— Hiro… Aun no empieza.

— ¡Ya lo sé!— dijo sudando— Es que… ¡no tenemos bocadillos! ¡Iré a buscar!

Hiro salió disparado a la cocina, y GoGo puso la película en _pause_

— ¡No te preocupes por mí! ¡Deja que siga!

GoGo la puso en _Play_ de nuevo. Después de un tiempo extremadamente largo -unos diez minutos- Hiro apareció por detrás de la barra con un montón de papas y algunas latas argumentando que se había tardado porque no se podía ubicar correctamente en la oscuridad -sin importarle que la luz de la luna se colara por la ventana de la cocina y sea la suficiente para que cualquiera pueda moverse en la casa sin problema- Gogo por suerte no dijo nada. Se acercó a la mesa frente al sillón para poner los aperitivos, pero justo antes de situarlos sonó un trueno que le obligó a soltar las bolsas. GoGo lo miró preocupada

— ¿Estas bien?

— Em… Si, solo fue un pequeño susto ¿y tú? ¿No te asustaste?

— No, me encantan los rayos y truenos. Después de todo a mi nombre es "_Lightning_" y a mi papa le decían "_The Thunder_"

Hiro miró su teléfono, el cual indicaba que los truenos iban a estar presentes toda la noche.

GoGo cogió una bolsa y la abrió. — Después de esta miremos _Annabelle_ y _El exorcista. _

Hiro asintió y se dejó caer en el sillón pensando una y otra vez la misma frase: "_Oh mierda…" _


End file.
